Sailor Moon: Sailor Sensei Juniors
by Itoshigo
Summary: Tiring to reach each other and surveying the Negaverse first fronts of appearances, and the problems of crushing on someone you like.
1. Episode 1 Your roses

This Haruka and Michiru chapter contains Shojo-ai at the moment!

This is a story set back when Michiru & Haruka were in Mid-school. They weren't introduced at age 14, but things are a lot more interesting.

**(****I wanna touch you****-by ALL AMERICAN REJECTS) **(I'll be giving you songs to suit the mode.)

**(Guess the Prologue dialog- Who said that?)**

"Michiru once said to me, if you love something watch it for a while. If you ask me that sounds like a misdemeanor. But Michiru is never really wrong about these things, so I'll wait and see." said **Ms. Sideways?**

**Sailor Moon! (S.S.J) Sailor Sensei Juniors**

**Episode 1- Your roses by any other names makes destiny smile just as sweet!…**

It was Thursday morning at the Tenoh house, breakfast was made, dad is getting dressed and Haruka was eating. "Hey honey! It's about time for you to leave out!" said her mom as she spun into the kitchen. Haruka stuffed the bacon into her mouth, grabbed her backpack and said bye. The dad started to cry once he realized his daughter had left. "Oh honey what's the matter?" asked his wife. "Nothing… I just wanted to say bye for once!" Mrs. Tenoh put her arms around her husband then kissed him on the cheek. "You poor baby, you'll get your chance." With that she handed him a bacon & egg sandwich and told him, "Your gonna be lat-ee!"

Later at school… "Hey Haruka, wanna have lunch together!" asked Raichi. Haruka had been asked 15 times already by girls who thought she was a cool boy. She decided to say yes to Raichi Ohfuhada, since her dad is the boss of Mr. Tenoh. Just then, five girls ran up to Raichi and Haruka in a rage. "**Raichi you fool, what do up think your doing!**" Junko yelled as she kicked through the air and almost hit Haruka and Raichi. Raichi fell back in shock, "Wha-ah. **I'm not doing anything!**" Haruka stood there in slices. "Yeah right" said Kenai, "You want that sweet face all to your self, right Junko!" "**Hell yeah!**",was Junko's response. Haruka cracked an award smile on her face then looked down for a few seconds. "Why don't we all eat lunch together?" Junko and the girl's hurtled together to explore that opinion. Tona Wabimoto turned around military style and accepted her offer.

**(****The mixed tape****-by Jack's Mannequin)**

Looking behind the entrance door of the class room with a blushing face is third year student Michiru Kaioh. She lives with her mother, father, and baby sister. Her parents are social birds who often leave Michiru and baby sister, Ruki home with a nanny. They discovered Michiru's talent for the violin when she was eight years old.

The girls from the classes surrounded Haruka as she ate lunch. Some of the girl had no idea Haruka was female. This is because Haruka wore the boys' uniform and acted as a tomboy. Her shoulder lath dirty-blond hair made no different. Haruka looked into the crawled of students to see the brunettest aqua haired girl setting under a far away tree. Haruka first met her at the park. The cherry blouses were in full bloom and everything looked beautiful that day. Michiru felt that a girl like her couldn't get close to Haruka. She wasn't in any of Haruka's classes so there was no way she could met her. All though a sea of students kept them apart, they both wanted to meet again.

"What'ch look'n at?" asked Raichi as she closed her binto box. "Oh-uh, it's nothing." Haruka eyes looked away from Michiru. Not wanting to draw attention to the girl she was watching. "Haruka are you alright?" asked Niyuki. The ribbons in her hair are big, fiancé, and purple. It reminded her of violate flowers. Haruka shack her hand. "I'm alright, nothing to worry about." Junko sinced boredom rearing its ugly head. "So the concert's tomorrow night, you going?" The girls jumped with joy, remembering the date of the concert.

October 13, 2010; the pop rock group, **Oraspear** is playing there new hit song; "You've broken me down". There known for there hard rock and fresh to the soul lyres.

Later school comes to an end; with her mp4 player in her shirt packet. Haruka walked a new way home. Unknown to any one in the school girl atmosphere. Haruka was good for kicking butty if needed. So if any one tried something, it might be game over. The after noon air blow suddenly making Haruka shivered and held her self. As she continued walking in a neighborhood close to home. She heard a sound that was beautiful as the icy wind blew. The notes of this instrument made her heart want to cry. This sound reminded her of that day. Without giving it a second thought, Haruka raced towards the formerly sound. It had led her to one of the fine houses in the neighborhood. Music was coming from the back yard and it seems like the melody had turned sad.

Haruka went quietly around the rose bushes and to her surprise, the person making that wonderful music was who she saw at lunch earlier. Still in stock, Haruka stepped on a twig. The sound of it braking made Michiru looked towards the noise. Her eyes widen as the cold wind blow the rose peddles into Haruka's hair. Haruka could do nothing but stay still, because she was an intruder on Michiru's property. Michiru slowly put down her violin then set down on the stone bench beneath her. Catching her breath, Haruka moved nervously slow out of the rose bushes. She cut her mp4 player off and put her hand behind her head. "Eh, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I-I just um… Sorry, I'm leaving now!" Michiru started to panic as Haruka turned around. "No wait, I want you to stay!" said Michiru as she quickly got up off the stone bench. Haruka was afraid to say no so she stayed. She's is welcoming Haruka onto her property, so no wasn't an opinion.

Only a few times did Haruka think about saying something to her so it felt award like last time. "Haruka-chan?" Michiru said. "I didn't know you lived around here?" Haruka cracked that award smile on her face as she picked through Michiru's words. Should she make up a good excuse or tell the true. It might not sound true, because she's hesitating. While Haruka thought it over, Michiru blushed again. It was that smile that made her feel this way. An unknown feeling that made her think weird thing about Haruka. "I'm from Konamora rd." Said Haruka, not knowing why she's acting like this. Michiru smiled and said. "That's not far at all." Michiru's sweet smile made Haruka feel uneasy.

The nanny, Ms. Kovan called to Michiru that it was time to come in. Even thought Haruka was grateful she slightly didn't want to leave. "Michiru, I have to go home… But I'll look for you at lunch okey." Haruka displayed an intense look of certainty on her face as she put both hands on Michiru's shoulders.

"I'll be practicing in front of The Garden club." said Michiru as she rubbed her fingers on Haruka's knuckles. Haruka's expression loosens a bit. Her green eyes were like daggers being thrown into Michiru's heart. "I'll be there!" Haruka waved bye as she ran out of the Kaioh back yard. Michiru placed her violin into its case. Thinking it will be even more award tomorrow. A silent smile appeared on her face as walked to the front door. Ms. Kovan asked with curiosity in her voice. "My dear, who was that just now?" Michiru's smile grows bigger. "That was my friend from school." With that she entered the house. Leaving the nanny to wonder.

**(****Carnival****-by The pillows)**

Back at the Tenoh residues: "Haruka, why are you 15 minuets late!" asked mom while she made chicken dumpling soup. "Remember the girl I told you guys about. The girl I met at the park in April." continued to stir the soup. "Yeah, the girl you couldn't shut up about." Haruka puffed up and said. "Mom I found out where she lives!" Haruka's mom grabbed a tasting bowl from the cabinet. Then proceeded to taste the dumpling juice. "Oh, then she is your 'dream girl' of planet Neptune!" laughed her mom. Haruka scooted back in her chair. The princess of Neptune is supped to be her life partner through good & bad times. Someone who will protect her as the dream instructed. To think it's Michiru, someone Haruka knows nothing about is confusing.

After diner Mr. Tenoh tucked Haruka into bed. He use to do this a lot before he got promoted. "Hey dad?"

"Yes, what is it Haru?"

"Would you be disappointed if I do something society says is discussing?" For the first time Haruka felt ashamed of suck feelings in her heart. The father stud there and thought to himself. He then turned to her and said. "Honey, you're my kid. As long as your alive & health I don't care what you do." Hearing her father say that made Haruka want to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks dad, goodnight." He walked towards the door an said sweet dreams champ! He closed the door behind himself, leaving Haruka to fall asleep in the darkness.

(Within the recurring dream )

**(****Strangers****-by Yoko kanno)**

Looking through the twilight, there is a woman holding water in her hands. The sky, a quite form of love & peace, and there's no one to interrupted. The woman looks towards Haruka. Walking closer and closer until they are only inches apart. She shows Haruka the water that views the universe. "Your princess of the windy plant is waiting for you**.**Shall you take the power and stand by her**?** When presented the power will you not disappoint**?**" Haruka was confused at what the beautiful woman was saying to her. "What are you talking about? Where is this place?" A place of dreams, a harmony of music that makes you slightly unaware of where you are. An all the time, after noon sky with wispy sunlit clouds. The woman pore the water onto the lush ground. "In three years your flower will revel it's self**.** It's your job to maintain it**.**" She walks away into the twilight and disappears without a trace. Haruka's leaf to observe the seed that will open up her destiny.

**A/N: **It toke me five or six months to complete chapter 1, so if you like this story so far please wait for me.

Also, I do not own Sailor Moon's Haruka & Michiru! But I do own my characters! When I'm looking for Shojo-ai or Yuri I like to read them both, do you ? Please review on my story: tell me how it was, if there's a character you want to know more of, and how it made you feel. Also if you review on a chapters contains please put the chapter number. If you don't then I won't know which. **Thanks again for reading!**

P.s. When I'm writing a chapter story, if there is no way for me to rewrite a sentence or two forgive me!

**Next Time-** "A lust that is old and new."

(**Let's talk more**- what wasn't said)

**1: **"Hey Kohana?" said Mr. Tenoh. "Yeah, what's the matter?" asked his wife. The man toke off his glasses then set back onto the queen sized bed. "Nothing, it's just… Do you think our daughter might turn out to be.. lesbian in the future?" Mrs. Tenoh stared at him for a second. A sweet drop ran down the side of her head. She walked over to her husband who had the look of 'I'm in trouble now' on his face.

"**I** **have** thought of it but. She's still too young for me to really label her yet.."

"But if she turns out to be?" asked Mr. Tenoh

"Don't make me answer that." said Mrs. Tenoh

"Just think about it!.." said Mr. Tenoh

"Charley, it's not like I'm going to ask her if she's lesbian or not!" yelled Mrs. Tenoh

"But there's that girl she been talking about."

"She has lots of female friends at school!" said Mrs. Tenoh

"Honey, she's always coming home around the right time! Now she's found that girls house, you should let her be with her for a little while." said Mr. Tenoh

"That's not the point!" yelled Mrs. Tenoh

"Then what is the point?" asked Mr. Tenoh

"…If Haruka ends up with a girl then.. I'm okey with it." said Mrs. Tenoh

"Me to!" said Mr. Tenoh

"But I have to approve!" yelled Mrs. Tenoh

"You said that but you're always leading her on. She's going to find out that we know something she doesn't." said Mr. Tenoh

"I can't help that she's so stupid!" said Mrs. Tenoh

"But the issue is not funny.." said Mr. Tenoh

"Charley, just think about it. She's **four-teen **right?" asked Mrs. Tenoh

"Yeah."

"With television, newspapers, radio collectively, and stuff that goes on in sociality. You'd think she may know a little bit of how she feels." said Mrs. Tenoh

"We kind of raised her right.." said Mr. Tenoh

"**We** raised her**!**" asked Mrs. Tenoh

"Hah…" murmured Mr. Tenoh

"Anyway I don't want you waking up late. Good night!" Mrs. Tenoh got into bed next to her husband. She giggled a bit then turned off the lamp next to her. "Good night, Kohana."

**2: **'I can't believe they laughed at me like that**!** Who does Niyuki thinks is the boss**!**' Junko stormed home with revenge on her mind. "I mean, **come on! **The first time Haruka says something kind of romantic to me. **Niyuki has to mess it up! **Oh, while I'm on the subject, damn that girl Raichi for trying to move in on my Haruka! " 'Man, I'll do anything to hear her say something like that again!' Just then the woman from next door spoke up. "I didn't think a girl your age would have girl problems **like that!..**"Junko turned to the side to face her neighbor. The woman is of her early twenties and had that I'm single & I like it look to her. Her hair had body and a dark violet colored to boot. Junko looked away kind of embarrass at the fact that Ms. Suzume over heard. "Sorry I… I know it's nasty but… That's how I feel."

"It's okey. People can't help how they feel."

"That's not what my dad said."

Ms. Suzume huffed. "Listen, I like people with more under the surface. You should come over more."

"Um, okay...", replied Junko. With that Ms. Suzume went into her house and Junko started walking home again.


	2. Episode 2 A lust

Chapter 2 is here, I hope I do a good job on it! Also, this story contains Shojo-ai, smut, & Yuri!

**(****I write Sins not tragedies****-by Panic! At The Disco)**

**(Guess the Prologue dialog- Who said that?)**

"Roses have no beauty when compared to you. I keep this feeling in my breast, for only you shall look a pone it with lustful loving eye. Without words we belong together in an eternal dance." said **Ms. Windy?**

**Sailor Moon! (S.S.J) Sailor Sensei Juniors**

**Episode 2- "A lust that is old and new."**

The smile of breakfast fills the air. Haruka is rudely awaken by her alarm clock, tumbles out of bed, and starts breathing heavy. It was a surreal moment between the alarm clock ring and the dream she had. Haruka toke a second to understand what was going on. However, the dark room made it hard to focus on what to do. So first things first, cut the lights on. After she did this, Haruka realizes that her alarm clock needed to be turned out. Which mean she must have school to attend? An hour later, Haruka walks into the kitchen slightly tired. "Oh Haru, I'll be right with you I just need to-. **Holy crap! What's wrong with you?**" Haruka looked up at her mother with drippy eyes. "Nothing really, just a weird night…" looked at her daughter for a second and turned away. "Did you do some…? Explosive touching last night?.."

Haruka stood there frozen while looking at her mother. The words she wanted to summand where not in her vocabulary. "Maybe like, four nights ago… **But I'm just tire that's all!**"At that moment, peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway. He grinned and said, "So our Haruka has found out about one of **those** pleasers, **huh****!**"Haruka turned around to face her fucking father. "Dad, **shut up and go to work!**" She kicks her father in his face, which causes him to fall backwards. "How dishonoring you two are!.." said who was blushing from the embarrassment.

Later at school… "What, no way!" said Raichi. "Yeah way, but don't tell any body. I don't want you know who ruining it." Haruka started walking even faster to get to her destination. "Haruka, where are we go?" It toke only minuets for Haruka & Raichi to arrive to the school's Green house. Almost all kinds of flowers were there, maybe even a few bonsai trees. The girls looked around for a while, giving out compliments,and even helping.

**(****What goes around Comes around****-by Justin Timberlake)**

Michiru walked in quietly and cagily. Everyone was busy with things to do, so Pronoun Use (consider revising) slightly paid her no mind. This was okey for Michiru,she had to become relaxed before proforming in front of so many people. As she walked even farer into the gardan, she stopped. The dirty blond haired girl was in her view. She held a big flowerpot that was heavier than it looked. The sweat rolling down from Haruka's forehead went past her untied tie, and undone bottens that lead her eyes to Haruka's partly seen chest. An alarming feeling took Michiru by susprise. She suddenly felt the urge to hind from the one she knows would be here today. She hides behide a square rose bush. When she made the rustle as calm as possible some of the rose thorns cracked the side of her hand. She was relieved that there was no blood shade. However, it bothered her a bit so she sucked on it.

**(****What's a man to do****-by Usher)**

A girl holding a watering can approached Michiru from behind. She tapped Michiru's sholder in a quick rubbing motion. "Hey girl with the violin, are you not purpose to be playing today?" Michiru turned around in her crouch position. Looking up at the dark red haired girl, Michiru toke a second to admire her beautie. The dark red haired girl crouches along side Michiru in an attempted to be on the same level as her. It could also be because the girl thought that Michiru had a good view of her sexy panties. This caused her to blush a bit. "So.. Who are you?.." The beautiful girl asked. Michiru smiled with a little blush on her cheeks and said, "You're supposed to tell me your name first." Michiru was trying to be as quite as she could be. The girl noticed that so she said her name quietly. "My name is Suki Tsukiko."

Michiru smiled again. "Your name, it means _'beloved' 'moon' _." The dark red head smiled back to Michiru. "So.. You're going to play right?" Michiru stud up, completely forgetting why she was crouching down for a moment. "I'll play ." Michiru take a deep breath then exhaled slowly. She thanked the girl who gave her courage to proform in front of not just The Garden club, but also in fron of Haruka. "My name is Michiru Kaioh, It's a pleasure to meet you!" The beautiful girl smiled at Michiru before turning and walking away.

After Michiru played for them, the three girls take the time to eat. Haruka tried her best not to lead on that some type of something is going on between Michiru and herself. Even if Raichi is not one of Junko's friends, she might say something to them. "So Michiru was it, are you going to the concert?" asked Raichi.

"Yes I am." Michiru said with a smile on her face. Raichi smiled as while then lifted her hand and cocked her fingers like a gun. "You should come with us! An adult friend of Junko's said she would car pool all of us. Also, her sister's daughter will be coming to!" Michiru signed.

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you two. My parents may say absolutely not." Haruka wonder if was there a way for all of them to be together at the concert. "Let's all meet at the gate in front of the ticket line. There are two but we'll be near the car lot." Michiru smiled at the idea. "Okay !.." Haruka also smiled.

**(****What goes around comes around****-by Justin Timberlake)**

A little bit afterwards, Tsukiko decided to rest herself on the school rooftop. It was a peaceful place for her. She also had no problems sharing it and if needed would relocate to another place. However, there's something different about this afternoon. Tsukiko's mind is restless and confused. Tsukiko took a deep breath then signed. "What's wrong with me?" said Tsukiko in a sad tone. 'The sky was blue like always, the birds were chirping like always, and nothing out of the ordinary had occurred like always. So way, so what, what's wrong with me?'

The sound of foot steps were approaching. The door to the rooftop opened and Junko came out. They paused for a moment and didn't say anything. "Hey..." said Junko. She brushed her orange cut-hair to the side and closed the door behind herself. Tsukiko straighten up on the ground. Tsukiko adjusted the carrier bag under neither her. "Tsukiko, why are you here? Isn't it cold out?" Junko asked. Tsukiko rubbed her hands and lend even more onto the cold wall. "The cold is kind of refreshing to me actually. Would you like to join me?" Junko turned, crossed her arms then took two steps towards Tsukiko.

"So, why are **you** here? It couldn't be just to tell me to get out of the cold air." Junko looked downwards at her friend. Her light shivering was becoming noticeable. "No way, I just come up here gees!"

"What's up with you?" Tsukiko asked with concern in her voice. Junko roughly started crouching down in frustration. She ducked her head into her arms and said, "Nothing…!" Junko started to blush in her silences. "Hey Junko, sit on my carrier bag, the ground's cold." Junko moved on to the side of the carrier bag and they used there backs as support. " Junko, there are things people don't what to talk about. But, I'm your friend so… It's okey to share it with me. I'm okey with anything." Tsukiko nudged her head on Junko's a bit then said, "Come on…"

Junko simple said, "Okey." A few seconds pasted by and Tsukiko nudged her again. Junko took a deep breath then started. "My problem is… I'm a.." Junko stopped for a sec to get her straight up. However, straight was starting to drain. "I'm.. Lesbian!.." Junko said as she lend even more on Tsukiko's backs. The atmosphere become quiet again. "Did you come out or something?" Tsukiko asked.

"Kind of, I got caught."

"How?…"

"Well it was in a bath house a years ago"

"What happened in the bath house?"

Junko smiled, blushed, and lend forward a little.

"I had just got done washing up. There was a woman washing next to me. She noticed me staring at her when she washed. I tired not to, but I couldn't help it. So she turned towards me and said, _would you like a peek_… I said yes and she showed her body to me. It was very nice."

"What'd you do next?"

"I touched her."

"Where?…."

"…. On her, um. Her nipple..."

"**What! What! You**- you might as well have **touched** her **there**!"

"**Shut up**, you're the one how asked! **Shut up!"**

"**Okey**, **okey**, please continued!"

Junko took a deep breath then continued.

"I pulled my finger back from her breast, then apologized quickly. She smiled at me then pulled me in towards her. The woman's big breast were pushed right into my face. Then she said, _if you what to touch it then you should suck on it to_." Tsukiko started to grin and tired not to giggle.

"I didn't know what to do. It was my first time doing something sexually or homosexually. I thought it was kind of okey because it was just the two of us. So.."

"So?….." Tsukiko was starting to become horny which made her think she might be perverted.

"So I sucked on her nipple and touched her left breast. My tongue moved around her nipple and a weird new feeling overwhelmed me. She then started lending backward and moved us onto the water drenched tiles. This action put me on top. She then said, _do whatever your little heart desired ,newbie_. So I did.

"Hold up, she let you do whatever and she know it was your first time! That's has the making of a hentai!"

"Shut up!"

"A **lesbian hentai**!"

"Should I continued or not!"

"**FORGIVE ME**!"

"**You**!…. Fine! After I got done licking her down there I decide to make her my first kiss! But once I kiss the woman , my mom walk in..."

"**Damn, I can imagine how that looked! Mammy** must have **tow he**r tail **up!**"

"My mom did kind of go crazy. But I was on top, so I got in more trouble."

"What happened after your encounter with Ms. Easy-A?"

"It's a pubic bath house so I don't know. What I do know is that my parents know I like girls and my dad doesn't approve."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Your auntie knows… I kind of like her to…"

"…I don't think you know what you want…. But anyway lets go in before were late for last period."

**(****Shiki no uta****-by Minmi)**

The girl's went back into the school for the end of the school day. Mean while, Haruka was listening to her mp4 player. The song 'Shiki no uta' was playing. She started to drifted sleep slowly until she was completely asleep… Haruka woke up in the place of dreams. This time the music was the same as the song on her mp4 player. Haruka then looked down and to her surprise there was the strange flower the mystery woman told her to look after. 'How do I water it?' Haruka thought to herself. The 'place of dreams' was like an island. The sea water seemed okey to use, but it wasn't the water the woman had. "How can I get this water? Maybe…" Haruka walked towards the water and gathered it with her hands. She then goes back to the flower and pores the water onto it's base. After completing this Haruka decided to lay down in the grass. It seemed late in the afternoon so she took a nape.

**A/N**: I've completed chapter two! I'm so happy it only took two months! It's sad but I'm happy. Also, the Yuri part of the story was hot for me! I came up with it like that! It didn't even take a day to do, just a few hours. Also, the 'Let's talk more' number **2 **was a rewrite, meaning it was unexspected**.** Also, do you like this chapter or not ! **Thanks again for reading!**

**Next time- **Calling card from the Negaverse, The Music of Monsters!

(**Let's talk more**- what wasn't said)

**1: **After saying goodbye to Haruka and Raichi, Michiru walked to a far away bench. She set there thinking about her relationship with Haruka. Michaud's brave act yesterday made it possible for her to talk and be acknowledged by her. But, having to tell Haruka there was no way for her to come with her, made Michiru sad. "I like you so much. I want to be with you as long as I can." Michiru closed her eyes while she fantasized about Haruka. She remembered Haruka partly seen chest and how it made her feel. Those new feelings were new to her. It was her first time thinking suck lustful and sinful thoughts. In her fantasy Haruka was working hard in the green house, the sweat rolling down her body was matched by her hard panting. This new feeling made Michiru unsure and embarrassed.

**2: **(Takes place while Junko and Tsukiko are talking) The break portion of class was coming to an end. Kengei, a rather simple and normal boy, had his eye on the class president, Aio Ruga. She is one of Junko's friends and very much a bookworm. The girl would come to her for study groupings or cooking lessons. The thing that draw Kengei to Aio was her breasts. Big nice C cup breasts that you could squeeze with no more, no less grip! Kengei would often get excited to the point where he couldn't just cover it up with his jacket. Setting in Aio's desk watching Kengei was Tona. Looking at Kengei's manhood tiring it's hardest to make it's first appearance. She just couldn't help herself and decided to make up a reason to get him out of class. Once they were at the basement of the school , Tona lead him in… _To be continued._


End file.
